<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Monkees and a Very Young Peter Tork by moss_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600975">The Monkees and a Very Young Peter Tork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moss_writes/pseuds/moss_writes'>moss_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>baby peter au, zero is in it for the intro to one chapter so dont anticipate a return of him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moss_writes/pseuds/moss_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the baby peter au from @clarksville-ticketmaster on tumblr<br/>Basically the premise is that the boys got into some kind of trouble with a scientist and, after looking at one of the devices they accidentally brought home, Peter turns himself into a toddler. Mayhem ensues, and the boys absolutely lose their minds over Peter since he's so cute</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Peter Goes For a Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter decides to go for a walk in the middle of the night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter wanted to hear the story of Cinderella, so Mike willingly started in on the tale, tucking Peter into bed as he did. Mike ended up falling asleep in the middle of the story, and Peter got bored. He wanted to go for a walk, so he snuck out of the pad. About an hour later Davy and Micky went to check on them.</p><p>“Hey Mike? You’ve been in there for a while..” Micky trailed off at the sight of their sleeping friend, instead deciding to shake him awake.</p><p>“Yea is everythin' alright??” Davy queried once Mike sat back up.</p><p>“Oh, yeah everything’s fi- wait a minute. Where's Peter?” Mike turned toward the bed, patting the covers and looking over the side to see if Peter had rolled out of the bed.</p><p>Micky and Davy stared at the bed for a second before they all started to panic. They’d never had to care for a kid this young, and underestimated just how smart a toddler can be. On top of that, Peter didn’t seem to be an ordinary two year old, though this was the first time he’d disappeared.</p><p>“Wait a minute, maybe he’s still in the pad!” Mike yelled, sending them all racing around the house looking for Peter, calling his name and looking behind, under and in every conceivable (and inconceivable) hiding spot.</p><p>“Fellas, he isn't here. What are we gonna do? I mean, if he’s alone outside anything could happen to him..” Davy trailed off, none of them wanting to think about the near-endless possibilities.</p><p>“We’re gonna split up and look for him. Micky, you’ll take the beach. Davy, you’ll go through the neighborhood, and I’ll take the MonkeeMobile to cover more ground. We’ll meet back here in two hours, okay?” Mike was answered only with two nods before they all darted outside.</p><p>Micky ran up and down the beach, which was oddly deserted. On any other day he might have really stopped and noticed. However, he was on a mission, search and rescue for a very young Peter. He didn’t have time to pay attention to the other beach-goers, or lack thereof. But there was no sign of Peter. Not even little footprints in the sand.</p><p>Mike left the neighborhood, choosing to drive around the city. There was a chance Peter had tried to take the bus, and he had an hour head start on all of them. He could be anywhere in LA by now. the crowds, as always, were bustling, but Mike mostly headed for the parks. he figured Peter would want to go there. He seemed especially drawn to trees, and they’d learned he had quite a gift for scaling them. So he ran around all the parks he could find, checking around the trees, the fountains, the dog parks and the playgrounds, with no luck.</p><p>Davy searched the neighborhood, and, finding nothing, decided to check some of the cafés they liked to visit, and the places they’d had gigs at most recently, all to no avail. Nobody had seen a toddler, and there wasn't any sign that Peter had been there anyway. just choruses of apologies and sympathetic smiles.</p><p>They all ended up meeting about two blocks from the pad, where Mike picked up Davy and Micky.</p><p>“No luck?” Mike asked, a sinking feeling settling him his stomach.</p><p>“Nothing.” the other two echoed, and Mike suspected they were having the same feelings he was.</p><p>“Then let’s go back to the pad, we can call the cops to report him as missing.”</p><p>So they parked and came into the house, and at first none of them noticed that something was different, all of them too tired and worried to look around. but then they heard a happy cry of “Mike!!!” from the couch, and three heads snapped up with matching looks of pure shock.</p><p>“Peter!?” The three were nearing in sync as they rushed over to the couch to check on the boy, sitting in a circle around him. Davy started to make sure he wasn't hurt, and Micky just stared at him, wondering how he’d found his way home.</p><p>“Peter, please don’t ever do that again.” Mike said, sitting on the floor in front of the boy. “We were so worried about you..”</p><p>Peter just smiled, leaning on Davy, who just pulled him closer.</p><p>“Pete, why did you do that?” Micky asked, his brain returning to its normal state once more. Peter didn’t have an answer beyond a shrug and a yawn as he started to fall asleep, his head falling onto Davy’s chest. “I guess he wore himself out.” Micky commented, as they all looked fondly on the boy.</p><p>“We’re gonna have to keep a much closer eye on him from now on..” Mike murmured, keeping his voice softer so he didn't wake Peter.</p><p>“Let’s just let him sleep like this for now. at least then if he gets up he’ll wake me up too.” Davy suggested, with his arms wrapped around Peter.</p><p>“I guess so. we’ll just have to sort this out tomorrow.” Mike agreed. None of them moved, and eventually all four Monkees were sound asleep on the couch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Peter and the Tricycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Micky finds a tricycle for Peter, and after they all try (mostly unsuccessfully) to teach him how to use it, but he figures it out while Micky's eyes are off of him when they're both in the driveway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Micky busts into the pad, "He learned!" His voice has a mixture of excitement and fear in it, a combination that's never good on Micky. Mike and Davy turn towards him, skeptical.</p><p>"Who learned what?" Davy's the first to speak up.</p><p>"Peter! He learned how to ride a bike!" Micky beams, before he remembers the other piece of news he has to share with them. "Only trouble is, he rode off.."</p><p>"Rode off?!" Mike shoots up, and Davy's close behind him. "Well where did he go?"</p><p>"How'm I supposed to know? If I knew where he was I wouldn't be in here!" Micky was rustling for the car keys before Davy and Mike steered him to the door. Mike jingled the car keys, and they shoved each other through the door.</p><p>---</p><p>It had taken three hours. Three whole hours of driving over the whole city yelling for Peter, racing around looking for him. Three hours of bickering and arguing and yelling about whether Peter would go to the park or the pet shop to look at the animals. Just as they were about to give up, there he was, riding along on the road.</p><p>"Oh let's face it, we're never gonna find hi-" Davy cut off, staring out the window. "I don't think I've ever been happier to be wrong. Pull over Mike."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Pull over! I see him!"</p><p>"Where?" Mike was searching the side of the road, before his eyes landed on a very happy toddler riding along just ahead of them.<br/>Micky almost jumped out of the car again, but Mike stopped before he could. There was a chorus of "Peter!" as the three tumbled out of the MonkeeMobile, running over to Peter, who had, quite graciously, stopped to let them catch up.</p><p>"Mike! Mick! Davy!" The boy cried, clapping as if they'd won some kind of a game. Though perhaps, in Peter's eyes, they had. Mike scooped him up, and Davy made a soft "tsk" at the sigh of Peter's sunburnt face. Micky hovered next to Mike's shoulder, while Peter just grinned.</p><p>"C'mon shotgun.. we're gonna go home." Mike mumbled, he just couldn't find it in himself to be upset with the child. Upon realizing he couldn't actually drive and hold Peter at the same time, he passed the boy off to Davy, who gladly held Peter closer. Micky grabbed the tricycle, putting it in the back of the car.</p><p>"Peter, why'd you do that?" Micky asked, looking quizzically at the small boy in Davy's arms.</p><p>"Was an adventure!" Peter cried, grin returning to his bright pink face as they piled into the car. Davy made an executive decision to keep Peter in his lap. Just in case. He seemed to have a talent for disappearing, and nobody wanted a repeat of what they'd just had to do.</p><p>After a rather long drive back to the pad, Peter was fast asleep on Davy's lap.</p><p>"He should go to bed.." Mike mused, all of them once again captivated by how sweet Peter was. A murmured "yeah" was his only response for a moment, before they all got out of the car, trying to be as quiet as they could.</p><p>Peter woke up long enough to wrap his arms and legs around Davy's torso, before promptly nodding back off to sleep. Nobody minded. They'd learned that a sleeping Peter was finally out of trouble. Micky opened the door with a dramatic flare, not bothering to turn the lights on. Everyone knew the way well enough anyways.</p><p>Davy took Peter straight to bed, and Mike turned to look at Micky.</p><p>"He sure is a handful, isn't he?" He chuckled, his eyes finding Micky, the boy who never stopped moving, slumped on the couch, almost as asleep as Peter had been on the ride home. "...Mick?" Mike questioned, sighing reluctantly as he laid Micky on his side to sleep. He pulled a blanket over his friend, making him as comfortable as a person could be on their couch as he gently removed Micky's shoes.</p><p>The door to the downstairs bedroom creaked open, and Mike saw Davy poke his face out. "Mike, come look at this." He whisper-yelled before ducking back into the bedroom.</p><p>Mike wandered into the room, eyes landing on Peter's sleeping form, clutching a bear that one of them had won at the fair months ago. Mike couldn't remember who it had been, and it didn't matter now.</p><p>"Micky's doing the same thing on the couch." He chuckled, eyes stuck to the small boy on the bed. "He's so cute.." Mike wondered if this was how Peter's parents had felt back when Peter had actually been two. "I'll spend the night with him if you wanna actually sleep.." He offered, hearing Davy suppress a yawn.</p><p>"That'd.." Another yawn, "be great if you're sure.. you did have him last night.." Davy mumbled, one hand combing through Peter's hair.</p><p>"I'm sure. Go to bed, you look beat." Mike nudged his friend out of the room, and heard the door to the other bedroom open a few moments later.</p><p>Mike toed his shoes off, leaving them by the door before crawling into the bed with Peter. He did a visual check of the room once more, deciding all was well. "G'night shotgun." He whispered, earning a cuddle as he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Devil and Peter Tork... Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mr Zero makes a dramatic return, and the boys have to calm down a terrified Peter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of the afternoon, and once again, Peter had come to the conclusion that he wanted to go for a walk, and, in his typical fashion, hadn’t told anyone. In the middle of what was supposed to be his nap time, he climbed out of the window and tumbled into the bushes beneath it. Finding himself outside of the Pad once more, he took a left turn out of the driveway, heading towards downtown. He liked to spend time downtown, there were always lots of things to look at, and a lot of times people would gather to play folk music in the parks. Peter always liked to listen to them, though he didn’t always know why.</p><p>Peter toddled around downtown, smiling as he caught sight of a dog park. He started walking in the direction of the park, remembering to wait to cross the street. “Cross at the green, not in between.” He mumbled to himself, crossing with a little old lady who seemed unsurprised by his presence. Shortly after he got to the other side of the street, Peter felt two hands scoop him up, and realized he didn’t know whose hands they were. The hands were too big for it to be Davy, and Mike and Micky both had much more slender fingers.</p><p>“Ah, Mr. Tork. I knew we’d meet again. I’d recognize your soul anywhere.” Came a familiar sneering voice, and Peter was very aware that he was in danger. The man holding him was none other than Mr. Zero, who had been terrifying even as an adult. “Why not visit your friends? I am in the area, and it just wouldn’t do to let people forget about me, now would it?” Zero grinned, rearranging Peter before snapping his fingers, disappearing in a cloud of smoke so thick that Peter could barely see the tip of his own nose.</p><p>Peter squeezed his eyes tight shut, and after a few sickening moments of feeling like he was everywhere and nowhere all at once, the smoke came back, bringing an acrid scent to Peter’s nostrils, burning his throat. He was vaguely aware of three cries of shock, and his name being called.</p><p>“Not to worry gentlemen, I simply came to return your young friend to you.” Zero grinned, holding Peter up as a show of peace. “You know, for a price, I'm sure I could change him back.”</p><p>“No! Er- that won’t be necessary Mr. Zero. We’re quite happy with him like this.” Davy was the first to speak, moving closer to take Peter from Zero. Peter looked over, reaching arms out to the familiar figure in front of him. Davy grabbed for the child, and Zero simply let him, and it seemed almost too easy.</p><p>After Mr. Zero handed him back Peter began crying onto Davy’s shoulder, and there was an extra twist to Zero’s smile that made Mike want to wipe it right off. Zero clearly knew how Peter would react to his presence, and what he’d done was entirely intentional. But, for once having the most common sense in the room, Micky laid a hand on Mike's shoulder. They’d all seen what Mr. Zero could do, and didn't want to see it again. Davy backed away, not daring to take his eyes off of Zero for any length of time. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head, cooing softly to comfort the boy in his arms.</p><p>When Zero finally disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Mike looked like he could go right after him, until he remembered Peter, sobbing in terror while his friend tried to calm the child. The red Mike was seeing disappeared, and with it, Micky’s hand from his arm. They sit with Peter, who refuses to let go of Davy’s shirt, his little fists balled up around the fabric. And so they surround him with love, ever so tenderly comforting him.</p><p>Micky started trying to lift his mood, until finally he got a small giggle from the boy. A giggle quickly turned into a yawn, after all, any toddler would be exhausted after what Peter went through. The first sign that he was asleep was the relaxing of his hands, and then a soft sigh that told the Monkees all they needed to know. Little Peter was sound asleep for now, though such an ordeal was bound to do some damage. There would be nightmares, and they all knew it.</p><p>Not so much as three words were said as they brought Peter to his room, and prepared for the four of them to spend the night with him. They knew each other well enough that words weren’t always needed, and when trying not to wake the boy who was snoring softly in Davy’s arms, this came to be quite an advantage.</p><p>The two beds available in the room were pushed together, and all four Monkees curled up in them. Mike and Micky were outside, they were taller and, in theory, more intimidating in light of that. Peter seemed not to notice a change, opting to cuddle up to Davy, who briefly wondered when he became Peter’s main provider of comfort. The thought disappeared when he heard a soft sigh from the child, one hand carding through Peter’s hair.</p><p>And so, with this arrangement, there was peace through the pad. almost a full hour and a half of it, until the nightmares started. Soft crying woke Mike and Davy, who had been asleep on either side of Peter. It was such a soft sound that both nearly returned to the comfortable sleep that had rudely abandoned them. But the soft sniffling came again, and, more on instinct than anything else, two hands gently began nudging Peter awake. Another cry and Micky sat up, barely bothering to wonder what had happened. They all knew already. The consequences of Peter’s encounter with Mr. Zero were making themselves known.</p><p>Once again, there was red tinting Mike's vision, and he thought if only Zero had stuck around a bit longer, then he really would’ve given the devil himself a piece of his mind. and Mike was sure that piece would occupy him for quite some time. Peter was awake now, and while Mike had been seething at the edge of the bed, Davy and Micky had been comforting the small boy next to him. He heard a soft harmony of a lullaby, a gentle lilting sound from Micky, and a deeper tone from Davy. And then another, smaller voice came in as Peter joined in on the melody, even Mike felt comforted by the three-part harmony he was witnessing. This display meant Peter was calming down, a theory confirmed as the boy nestled back in squarely between Mike and Davy.<br/>

“Make the nigh'mares go ‘way?” Came a soft request, a tiny voice slurred by the edges of sleep piercing through Mike’s thoughts.</p><p>“Always” Was the automatic response echoed by the two other occupants of the bed, followed by Peter squirming just a bit closer to Davy- Mike wondered how that could be possible, as if the shared body heat alone could keep him safe. And for tonight, maybe it would. Mike scooted closer, and his hand rested ever-so-gently on the child next to him, and, once Peter, then Micky, and finally Davy fell asleep, Mike allowed himself to slip once more into the arms of Morpheus, hoping that the same fate would fall upon the small boy in front of him for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>